Secret Gardens and Magical Fruits
by RunAway Rose
Summary: Luffy had a twin sister when he was born, but Garp didn't know how to raise a girl, so he gave her to Dadan. FULL SUNNARY INSIDE!This is a challenge fic
1. Fawn The Mute

**Full**_** Summary:**_

_**Luffy had a twin sister when he was born, but Garp didn't know how to raise a girl, so he gave her to Dadan. She grew up with Ace and Sabo. A few years after she saved Sabo, Garp was going to force her to marry a noble. She decided to leave with Sabo and Ace, But the man was not going to lose her like that.**_

_**Hola fanfiction I'm writing this story and it's a challenge from crazzyredhead, so I hope I write this well!**_

_**Disclaimer: I now own One Piece! JUST KIDDING! I own the Oc but not any other charters.**_

* * *

I was able to take down ships of millions of pirate ships, but I wasn't able to hold my own granddaughter, she was curled up next to Luffy, my grandson. She looked up at me with her thumb in her mouth and her fuzzy hair was a raspberry color, and her eyes were a beautiful coffee hue.

She lifted her little arms to me like a sign that she needed me. I had brought her too Dadans, I knew she couldn't say no to me and Ace was also there so maybe he could take care of her.

I left Luffy with Makino and prayed that they both would be able to follow the path I had made for them.

* * *

I painted my toes as Dadan and Ace, oh and a boy with a straw hat, who was my brother argued with each other. The henna design was one that I had memorized after 2 seconds of looking at the book in the store while Ace and Sabo pigged out at a restaurant.

"Oh Fawn that noble man will" I interrupted Garp by running out of the room and hitting him in the face with the henna bottle.

I ran until I was at my secret hideout, also known as 'the place Fawn goes when she wants to hide from her grandfather and/or fiancé'.

Yes people at the age of 7 Monkey D. Fawn was engaged to be married to a celestial dragon. I was apparently a perfect candidate, mostly because I was a mute so I willn't be able to talk back, second is Garp my grandfather.

I sighed, crawling into the makeshift bed and falling asleep dreaming of secret gardens and magical fruits.

* * *

_**So I tried to make this longer but I failed, sorry *bows*, I would have the next chap out tomorrow, but it's my birthday then SO it's not gonna happen… but it might, I never know…. I hope Fawn will not be Mary Sue and if she is TELL ME PLEASE! I'll fix it as quick as I can :D**_


	2. I'll Come

**A.N **

**I have decided to write more of _Secret Gardens and Magical Fruits_, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Page's out fit_ link on my profile under SGMF- Outfits**

* * *

Fawn opened her coffee color eyes to meet the face of the little boy in the strawhat. Fawn blinked and opened her mouth, but closed it remembering she couldn't talk, so she couldn't scream.

"Hi, I'm Luffy and gramps said you are my sister, does that mean you like meat cause I love meat" Luffy went off on the topic of meat.

Fawn blinked as she walked over to him and placed a small hand over is mouth.

"unf muf urf" he said muffled behind my hand. I removed my hand from his mouth and he went of again "can we be friends?" she smiled slightly and he smiled back and hugged her.

Fawn stiffened and made a weird noise which didn't make Luffy let go from his death grip. Luffy stared talking about how Ace didn't want to be his friend and how he was going to find out where he went every day, making Fawn smile knowing that he might never reach that area.

_-Fawn's P.o.V-_

I climbed over the fallen logs and Luffy grabbed my hand as I helped him slightly. We kept walking when we reached Dadans place and I sighed when I heard Gramps loud voice.

Ace glared at both of us and stared to walk into the woods, Luffy yelling and following him while I walked into the house ready to go all of their and my chores.

**-A few months later-**

I watched as Luffy and Ace walked back from the forest covered in bandgaes and I dropped the basket of dirty clothes running over to them. Luffy hugged me and started talking fastly about Sabo, pirets and how Ace and Sabo saved him. I smirked over at Ace and he blushed, I watched as they yelled at eachother, then Luffy ran over to me and asked if I would come with them tomorrow.

"Fawn never has come with us Luffy, she to scared to" Ace said walking into the house.

I pointed to myself and then the woods nodding trying to say 'I'll come'. Luffy cought what I said making me happy that he could in some way understand me.

"Ace! Ace! Fawn said she would come!" Luffy yelled smiling widely. Ace loked at me and I blushed at his gaze picking up the basket as I walked to the river where I could clean the clothes.


End file.
